Knocks You Down
by Bubbly88Tay
Summary: A routine trip to bring in the average murderer has Alvin looking at Jay in a new light, and possibly dragging Jay away from the light while he's at it.


**A/N: Hey guys. This is a random, sporadic, update via my cellular device. So there are mistakes. All this is some shameless Jay hurt/comfort and some bonding between him and Alvin. **

**Now, something happens in this story which I'm not entirely sure is possible, however, we're just going to pretend it it. Hooray!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jay's knuckles rapped at the door, the weak wood swaying lightly under the pressure. "Aaron Preston! Chicago PD! Open up!" Jay shouted at the door, turning to Olinsky as they heard footsteps on the other side of the door, heading towards them. "So I don't get to go anywhere with you."

Olinsky waited a moment, waiting for Jay to continue speaking, but when he didn't show any signs of doing so, Olinsky turned to the younger man, raising one of his furry eyebrows. "And your point is?"

"My point is-" Jay stopped as the doorknob jiggled and the deadbolt unlocked. The door opened seconds after that, stopping at the end of the chain lock as a face peeked through the crack.

A scrawny, rat type nose, with tangled red curls looked out at the officers, a nervous smile at his lips. "How may I help you officers?"

"Are you Aaron Preston?" Alvin asked, seemingly uninterested in the conversation as he surveyed the mundane porch he was standing on, outside the equally mundane brick townhouse.

"Uh, yes. Why?" The man asked, terror flashing across his face quickly replaced by the same shady smile.

"Well Aaron, would you mind letting us in and discussing with us where you were at around three o'clock this morning, when Amanda Adams was murdered?" Jay asked, the side of his mouth twitching upwards into an innocent smirk as he subconsciously raised his eyebrows questioningly.

Aaron pursed his lips, and then made a decision as he slammed the door shut, and the officers could hear the man making a mad dash for the back of the house. Jay cocked his head as he stared at the door. "Why do they always run?"

"I think that's considered probable cause." Olinsky suggested nonchalantly as Jay smirked a devious smirk. He raised a leg, and seconds later, the weak door was knocked to the ground.

"I'll handle this, grape picker, I wouldn't want you to pull anything." Jay called over his shoulder, stepping through the doorway, then taking off in the direction of where he could only assume the back door was.

Olinsky watched him run off and smirked, the kid reminded him of himself, when he was considerably younger. He figured Jay knew all about what he had done in Italy, however did his best to keep the conversation's light, calling him a grape picker rather than a murderer. He knew a lot of what had happened with Jay overseas as well, but he kept that particular fact to himself. He knew Jay, and he knew he wouldn't want those skeletons dragged out of the closet.

Jay was right too. The pair didn't often work together, but sometimes, they seemed to be the only ones who could understand the other. The only one's they could really talk to when it got rough. He would die for the kid, and he was sure the kid would die for him to.

Olinsky got into motion quickly after that, not hearing any noise coming from the house, he stepped lightly back down the icy steps and ran a few feet around the porch and the alley on the other side. He caught the tail end of Jays boots as he ran past the alley and behind the next row of houses. '_Damn, that boy can move.'_

He ran to the car, taking his chances in a vehicle rather than running, considering he was getting old, and his knees creaked when he got out of bed in the , driving after a criminal was a safer bet for the older detective, for his own safety and Halstead possibly.

He started up the engine and rolled down the road at about sixteen miles an hour. He watched the alleys carefully but he lost sight of Jay and the suspect. He turned his head back to the road and slammed on his breaks as Jay jumped across the hood, narrowly avoiding being mowed down by Alvin. "Shit." He muttered as he watched Jay nail the landing and continue running after the sliding man as he ran down yet another alley.

Alvin jumped from the car, making sure to put the car in park before he removed his rumpus from the vehicle.

He reached the mouth way of the alleyway when Jay finally caught Aaron, throwing his body at the taller, wiry man. Alvin stopped as he watched the beginning of chaos play out in front of him. He chuckled as the pair of men slid across the icy pavement, Jay's boots and the boys converses offering no sense of traction as they went sliding.

Something had to give, and it did, as the boy tripped over something in the alley, sending both men crashing at a high velocity into the brick alley wall. Alvin winced as he watched the men crumple to the ground. He began to run to the pair, but stopped as Jay rolled the dazed man over, pulled his hands behind his back. By the time he got over there to pull Aaron up and off the ground, Jay had already cuffed the guy and leaned back up against the wall. He vaguely registered Jays chest heaving and the blood on his face as he pulled the criminal up.

"Aaron Preston. You are under arrest. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you? With these rights in mind, do you wish to speak to me?" Alvin smirked as the kid rolled his head and stumbled. "No, OK, anyways." Alvin looked down at Jay and winced as he saw the blood pouring down his face and coating the walls and layer of snow beneath him.

"Oh hey, kid. You OK? Jay responded by shooting a weak smile and waving a hand. Alvin shrugged, accepting the answer as Jay leaned back against the wall slowing his breathing down. "Hell of a run. I'll be right back."

Alvin turned away as he dragged the stumbling man in front of him and when he reached the car, he shoved him into the back seat. Quickly closing the door, he turned back to his colleague and watched as the man stood on wavering feet. "Hey, hey, kid. You good?"

Jay's head bobbed up and down slowly as he stepped away from the way. Alvin was glad he started running when he did, otherwise Halstead would have fallen right back on his face again. Jay collapsed against Alvin, his eyes rolled back in his head. Alvin carefully laid the man back down on the ground as he pulled his phone from his pocket.

He moved his body to sit right beside the kids head as he started tapping his cheek, trying to rouse him from whatever sleep he was in. He speed dialed 911 and immediately the phone answered. "911, what is your emergency?" The monotonous female voice answered almost immediately.

"This is Detective Olinsky with the Intelligence unit in district 21. Badge number 59826. I have an officer down and I need a bus rolled to the alleyway of 1522 N Leavitt Street." Alvin huffed into the phone, giving up on trying to wake the man and instead, concentrating on the giant contusion that stretched from his left eyebrow up past his temple and up into his hairline, disappearing in the dark curls.

"Alright sir. We are rolling a bus to you now. Can you describe the injury?" The voice called through the phone.

"Yes, a head injury."

"Is the officer conscious?"

Alvin tapped Jay's cheeks again, and when no sign showed of him waking Olinsky swallowed down an urge of panic and shook his head. "No. He's not conscious and I can't wake him up."

"Alright sir, make sure you don't move him and make sure you keep his back and neck in the position in the position they-"

"I know what to do. Just get that ambo here yesterday." Alvin ended the call and replaced it in his pocket. "Damn it Jay."

Alvin wanted to curse everything in and out of sight. He wanted to curse the snow that he was lying his team mate on, cooling the man through his clothes. He wanted to curse his stupid knees for not just chasing the man rather than leave the job to Jay. He wanted to curse the murderer that sat in the back seat of _his _car. But mostly, he wanted to curse, and then afterwards strangle, the man that was lying down under him.

He felt a twitch underneath his hand which was holding the boys arms, checking the pulse of the weakened man. He looked back to the kids eyes and watched as they slowly slid open and he groaned lightly. He blinked once, twice, and then they closed again just for them to shoot open.

"Kyle?" He croaked out. Alvin looked down at the man's chest, it was heaving up and down, fast. He looked back up at the mans eyes. They weren't focusing, on anything. "God damn, Kyle? Is that you man. I can't see!" Jay yelled out, his words showing his panic as he tried to sit up, Alvins arms quick move to his shoulders stopped that.

Jay was blind, and Alvin didnt know who Kyle was.

"Jay. You OK?" Alvin immediately regretted speaking as Jay's panic flared, his body jerking sharply, forcing Alvin to tumble and for Halstead to slide his self back up against the wall.

Jay's hand pulled his gun from his holster on his side faster than Alvin could sit up. "Who are you and where is Kyle?" Jay asked threateningly his upper lip curling.

Alvin sat up, wiping the snow off himself as he stared at the gun that was pointing straight at him, coincidentally. There was no way Jay should have been able to point a gun right now. But as Alvin shifted to the right, the gun followed him. The kids gun capabilities were obviously greater than any of them had imagined.

The man was able to aim with his hearing.

Alvin took a deep breath and stared the man down. "Jay. My name is Alvin Olinsky. You're in Chicago-"

Jay's breath hitched as he heard the news. "No, no, n - that's not possible. I - I'm in Afghanistan."

"No Jay, you're a detective with the Chicago police department. You have a partner. Her name is Erin-"

"Where's Kyle?" Jay asked again, his aim shaky as he looked fruitlessly around him.

"Jay, I don't know who Kyle is."

"Where's Kyle!" Jay yelled, slowly standing, the wall supporting much of his weight.

"What the hell?" The cry came from the end of the alleyway as Voight's figure saw the scene in front of him. Voight was followed quickly by Erin as Jay whipped his body around pointed his gun squarely at Voight's chest.

"Don't move!" Jay called out throughout the alley way.

It was then that Alvin wanted to curse the gods as he jumped at the kid. He felt bad for doing it, he knew where he was coming from and he knew that Jay was just scared. But he was dangerous when he was scared.

Jay didn't know what hit him until it literally hit him. Alvins own body grabbed at the arm that held the gun, and in doing so, his shoulder shoved the rest of Jay's body into the wall. With another sickening crack against the wall, Jay's body went limp crashing to the ground. This time Alvin couldn't stop it as he cradled the cocked gun in his hands. He turned the safety on quickly then turned to the unconscious man at his feet.

He dropped to his knees and rolled the man over as he finally heard a set of sirens. Voight and Erin weren't far behind as they too dropped and looked at the man. "What the hell just happened Alvin?"

"Well Hank, nothing much, just getting some snow cones." Alvin answered sarcastically as he peered at the still bleeding head wound. "He slipped earlier getting the suspect in the car and he passed out. Knocked it against the wall."

"And you somehow thought hitting it again was going to help anything." Erin asked unbelievingly as they heard doors open at the end of the alley where Alvin and Jay had tumbled in from originally. Alvin waved the EMT's over.

"Well, I suppose that might be why Jay wanted to put a bullet in him." Voight joked unconvincingly.

Alvin looked at the two, the seriousness in his eyes overwhelming. "He woke up and couldn't see anything and thought he was still in Afghanistan."

The EMT's broke the groups little bubble and surrounded Jay, shoving the detectives back as they worked on Jay. Alvin quickly told them what he knew then stepped further back with Erin and Hank.

"It's not possible that he couldn't see, he aimed straight at my chest." Voight pondered.

"I have only seen it a few times over sea's. Some men are so adept and just so incredibly talented at shooting and aiming and with just guns period, that they can aim with their other senses." Alvin thought out loud. The other two looked at him like he was crazy. "Jay can aim with near deadly perfection with his hearing. There's no way he wasn't blind, you guys weren't here." Alvin continued.

"Alright, well then that arises a whole new set of problems." Voight started. "Do you think he's blind permanently?" Voigth asked.

"I don't know, I'm not a doctor. What are you guys even doing here?" Alvin asked as the medics began to prepare Jay to move.

"We were coming to meet with you, there was another spot of, um, a bodily fluid in the victim. DNA matched up with Aaron. We didn't want things to get out of hand." Voight started. "We were a couple blocks away when the call came in over the radio. We knew it was you two."

The group stopped talking, all of them watching as the medics loaded Jay onto a stretcher. They walked alongside the stretcher as it was pushed back down the alley and towards the bus. In seconds seemingly, Jay and one of the medics were inside the ambo and the other was facing the group. "We got room for one of you. The rest of you are going to have to meet us at Chicago Hope."

Alvin spoke up as Erin raised her hand. "The way he reacted last time he woke up, I'm going with him. Even if it means cuffing him to the bed."

Voight nodded as Erin slumped her shoulders. "Fair enough Olinsky. Call us once you get any news. Erin, I am taking the murder perv in, you go ahead and take my car to the hospital. Let the rest of the team know what happened and that they are formally dismissed for the day. They did a good job. You got that?"

"Yes sir." With that, the group split apart, Erin heading back down the alley, only stopping to stare at the copious amounts of blood that pooled in the snow. Voight himself watched as the ambulance pulled away Alvins face staring down at the man he considered a son. A brother in arms even.

"Family of Jay Halstead?" The doctors voice, soft and sweet like a spring time wind rang throughout the the waiting room. The entirety of Intelligence, along with a few people all stood, looking up at the small woman who stood in front of them.

She smiled softly. "He's OK. A severe concussion brought back bad memories, and the blindness probably sparked panic."

"The blindness, is it permanent?" Erin asked her eyebrows raised in question.

"No. The swelling in the brain has already gone down, miraculously really, in the last few hours. Things might be a little blurry for a while, however, his vision should be perfectly fine by the time re is allowed to return to work. The only permanent damage might be a scar, 32 stitches will do that you." The group let out a large sigh of relief as they looked between each other.

"Thanks doc, can we see him?" Alvin asked.

"Absolutely. He should even be waking soon. Just keep in mind he might be a little confused, he's had a rough day."

"A few knocks to the head will do that to you." Dawson muttered sarcastically, yawning deeply. Ruzek grabbed his jacket and threw it over his shoulder.

"Are there going to be enough chairs in there? I don't want to have to sleep with Jay because there aren't enough chairs." Ruzek asked the doctor with a flirtatious smile on his lips. Burgess rolled her eyes as she slapped his chest lightly. The doctor chuckled as she nodded her head towards the door.

"Why don't we go see your friend." She smiled light heartedly and the officers followed as she led them out the door and down the hall.

She stopped at a door at the end of the hall and walked into the room. She allowed the group to slide in before she slid out, leaving the group to be. Jay looked up from his spot on the bed carefully and the group laughed as he raised his left hand cuffed wrist up. "Someone want to uncuff me? Please?"

The group laughed, Olinsky already having told them that he did in fact wake up again, and nearly caused an accident at a traffic light in doing so. "Depends. Hows your vision, what year is it, and where are you?" Olinsky asked wisely.

"All I'm seeing is shadows right now, but it's better than earlier apparently. 2015 and I'm at Chicago Hope, a hospital. In Chicago." Jay answered. "Uncuff me please?" Jay responded, not letting his hand fall.

Alvin decided to do so, as he pulled the key from his pocket and walked to the man's bedside. "How's the head big guy?"

"There's a scream-o concert going on inside of it, but apparently that's what happens when you have a concussion. I'll live."

the group spent the next hour conversing, slowly trickling out one by one by one until it was just Jay and Alvin. Erin promised to be back in an hour as she went to go pick up dinner. After that she promised, so that only Jay could hear, that she would spend the night wrapped in his arms.

Alvin looked to Jay as Jay played with the blankets between his hands. "Who's Kyle?" Alvin asked lightly, Jay's guilty expression showing how much he truly did remember of the afternoon.

"A buddy of mine. He died in Afghanistan when we got stuck in a convoy that rolled over an IED. Died in my arms. I got abducted after that and was a POW for three months." Jay responded, never once looking up.

Alvin couldn't believe it, but there was a lot he was learning about the kid today. "If you're going to feed me that bull shit about it not being my fault and I should stop blaming myself, than you should save the breath, I've heard it all before." Jay responded.

It was then that Alvin realized that between the time Jay was in combat and he himself was in combat, a lot had changed. The enemies had changed, they became cheaters. The rules had changed, everything was political now. Even the climates had changed. Jay was stuck with dealing with scorching heat and then freezing nights while he was out picking grapes.

"I'm not going to to say that," Alvin started and watched as Jay, with his heavily bandaged head, looked up him with melancholy in his eyes. "But you can talk to me if it ever gets to be too much."

"Thank you."

The two sat in companionable silence for a few seconds before Alvin added another sentiment. "I didn't tell them about what you said. I just told them what you did, and only enough so that they would understand why I knocked you out again." It came out like a joke, and Jay chuckled.

"Thanks for that by the way." Alvin could tell he was grateful though. No one wanted their dirty laundry aired out for the whole world to see.

"Hey, another thing, where did you learn to aim with your ears?" Alvin asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.

Jay laughed. "Funny story. I didn't know I could before we had a paintball match over seas at night, and I lost my night vision goggles when someone tackled me from behind. I got a shot off, ran like hell and then learned that I could hear and aim. Didn't need my goggles."

"You win?"

"Yep, right after I shot my commander in the ass. You should have seen his face."

Alvin laughed a hearty laugh as well. "I wish I could have kid, I wish I could have."

**A/N: I know, there is so many wrong with this. However, it might be all you get for a while. I have a few BIG ones planned and I still have to figure out When It Goes South. Not going to lie though, a review, or ten, defiantly help with the morale..**

**Wink wink**

**And the motivations.**

**Adios Bitches!**


End file.
